The invention relates to a horse hoof shoe which is mountable with belts and consists of a hoof shaped bottom part with walls, a cap and two straps. The cap continues on each side in the form of a strip engaging the wall of the bottom part. Loops are tipstretched on the rear side of the cap for receiving the belts.
A hoof shoe of this type can be strapped to the hoof of the horse and can be adjusted, so that there is no need to nail it or bond it to the hoof.
A hoof shoe of the aforementioned type is known from (DE-OS No. 32 23 187), wherein at each side of the cap on the upper side thereof a strip is tipstretched engaging the wall. At the rear wall of the cap, on the lower side thereof, loops are formed from receiving two buckle straps which are disposed in the form of a cross. Apertures are provided in the lower and upper area in the wall of the hoof shoe. Detailed particulars concerning the guiding of the buckle straps can be taken from the mentioned state of the art.